Plastic containers for holding perishable goods are ubiquitous in grocery stores and produce markets and can be found by consumers in a variety of shapes and sizes. For example, berries are sold in clear polyethylene terephthalate (PETE) clamshell containers holding anywhere from a half-pint to a quart or more of fruit. Such plastic containers can be opened by consumers at the point of sale and the goods contained within may be handled by multiple different people before purchase, leading to bruising and contamination that can degrade the quality of the goods. Consumers would generally prefer that the goods be inaccessible until purchased.